Crossovers on a relationship
by SaphireHSM
Summary: A Thunderbirds and summerland crossover. I know people did a fanfic of this seperately, but here it is. What happens when Troy and Gabriella have their past crushlove back in their lives? Can they withstand the coming of Alan Tracy and Nikki Westerly?
1. A Surprise Visit

**Crossovers on a relationship**

**"Troy, thanks for this awesome night", Gabriella said smiling. Troy was so sweet. He had made her feel so alive**

**"And you know I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else", Troy said leaning in close to Gabriella. Their lips became closer together. Then, they kissed. They had made this kiss so spectaculer. It was an amazing kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go.**

**"Are you going to stop kissing now", Gabriella's mother asked. Gabriella pulled away. She felt embarrased and yet she also felt like she wanted to kiss Troy right there at that very spot even though her mom was watching.**

**"Oh, sorry mom. Goodnight Troy", Gabriella said as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. Gabriella walked in the house and closed the door. She sighed. That just had to be one of the best nights of her life. 'Wow', Gabriella thought.**

**"So...was that you boyfriend", Someone said. Gabriella looked around and saw Alan Tracy. He had come to see HER??? Why would he come? He never called ever since she left 5 monthes ago. Then she caught sight of the gang. The Tracy's, Fermat, and ofcourse Lady Penelope. She ran over and gave them a tight bear hug.**

**"What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you guys since we left. Oh my god", Gabriella sighed, surprissed and happy.**

**"Ti-I mean Gabriella. We were going to the mall tomorrow. You want to come", Alan asked. Alan understood why she was now Gabriella Montez. He understood perfectly. After she had defeated her uncle, Tin Tin wanted to start fresh so the Tracy's helped her get a new name and everything. He promised to call and visit her from time to time, but he just couldn't because he had hard core feelings for her. 'She's probably mad at me', Alan thought.**

**"I wish I could, but my new friends and I are going to prepare for this rivalry meet, but maybe after that I could", Gabriella said. Everyone understood. The rest of the night was pretty loud. It was probably as loud as a concert and with all the girls screaming. Luckily, Fermat had installed a little device so no one could see them. Gabriella was glad that these guys were here, but she new that deep down, she was still falling for Alan Tracy. She knew that she just had to shake it off.**

* * *

**The next day, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay had met at the mall food court.**

**"So I think that Zeke is coming in about 10 minutes. He told me he had an errand to run first", Chad said.**

**"Cool", Troy said.**

**"So anyways, let's go to Footlocker. Troy and I have to go get new shoes for the pcoming championship. Everyone agreed. They went over to Footlocker and Chad bought Nike shoes. Troy had just found the perfect shoes and decided to try tem out. He was bragging on how good he was, mostly to impress Gabriella though. He made a pretend shot and...he landed on a kid which looked like a nerd. Troy got off him quickly and helped him up.**

**"Whoa. Sorry man. You ok", Troy asked. he felt bad. After all, this kid was probably 3, 4...what 5 years younger then him.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine", the kid said.**

**"Oh my gosh. Fermat. Are you sure you're ok", Gabriella asked him. It turns out that Fermat was the one to get crushed down by Troy.**

**"You know him", Taylor asked.**

**"Yeah. This is Fermat. He's an old friends of mine", Gabriella answered her.**

**"Here. Let me help you up. I'm sorry man. I didn't see you back there. Need anything", Troy asked.**

**"No, that's fine", Fermat said.**

**"Fermat. You ok", Alan Tracy had come. He looked up and saw that it was Troy that had knocked him down. 'I knew I didn't like him' Alan thought. Alan just didn't know it at the time, but it was pure jealousy.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine. See ya, guys. We better get back. Come on Alan", Fermat said. He knew that Alan was jealous of Troy so he had to stop him from getting into a fight. Troy had seem really nice. Fermat actually liked Troy. He knew that Troy had meant that he was sorry and tried to make it up to him and not impress Gabriella. Troy even had a worried look on his face.**

**"What'd he do to you", Alan asked.**

**"Nothing Alan. It was an accident. Just forget it. Gabriella already likes someone else and plus Troy is a really nice guy. You know you had your chance so don't do anything stupid", Fermat said. He looked up at Alan and saw the look on his face,"Sorry Alan."**

**"It's OK. You're probably right anyways. It's just that Gabriella means the world to me and I don't want to give her up for anything", Alan said having a blank face.**

**"You had your chance. Go find somebody else. Didn't you see the way she looked at hime", Alan looked up and saw that it was his dad.**

* * *

**How was it? Bad? Good? What? The summerland crossover is coming up soon.**


	2. Alan, Get Over Her!

**"So...what do you think of this dress", Alan looked up. Lady Penelope was holding up a pink dress. Ofcourse it was pink. She loved pink.**

**"It's nice", Alan said.**

**"Bulk up. Now what would Tin Tin say if she heard you right now", Lady Penelope asked.**

**"I don't know. Besides, she's Gabriella now", Alan said. He didn't want to think about Gabriella right now.**

**"Alan, there are some things I never told you. Some things that are of Gabriella's pass. I know that everyone on the island will probably tell you this, but move on. They all see it Alan", Lady Penelope said. Suddenly she saw Gabriella in front of her. She made a Thunderbirds signal for everyone to mysteriously 'bump' into Gabriella. The plan waas in action.**

**"Oh, hi", Gabriella said noticing George Tracy.**

**"Hey", George said.**

**"You two know each other", Sharpay asked.**

**"Uh...yeah. George and I go way back. George this is Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay", Gabriella introduced them.**

**"Hi. I'm George. Did you guys already see Fermat, Alan, Lady Penelope, and you can call my father Mr. Tracy", Geaorge introduced them. Only a few of the Tracy's were there. The rest were rescuing people from a cannonball thrown by Korea for a test launch.**

**"Where's everyone else", Gabriella asked.**

**"Working", Alan said. Gabriella completely understood, but her friends thought work as in pizza guy, lawyer, or doctor kind of work.**

**"So I was thinking that maybe we could get together and watch a movie", Troy suggested.**

**At the Bolten residence.**

**"So we have a whole book case on movies. Pick one", Troy said. It was true. They DID have an entire bookcase on movies. It was really big. I don't think anyone could have imgined someone with as big a collection as Troy's. Everyone would have thought a collection of basketball cards or medals. But...no.**

**"How about Jump In", Fermat suggested. Everyone agreed. Well...Alan was too out of this place to agree, but still. They all watched the movie in perfect harmony. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and Gabriella smiled at him. They slowly started to become more and more close to each other until they kissed. They started making out until...**

**"Oh my god", It was Alan that had brought everyone back to reality,"It's 11:00. We better get back. The Thunderbirds crew went home and Gabriella went with them. While walking, Alan said,"So you and Tory were making out."**

**"Were you watching", Gabriella asked shocked.**

**"Well, sort of", Alan said totally embarrased.**

**"Kick the chit chat. Thunderirds are go", Mr. Tracy said. Alan carried Gabriella off to the cannonball sighting.**

**"Dad look out", George shouted. Suddenly, Gabriella used her powers to move that biulding wall away from Mr. Tracy.**

**"Thanks Gabriella", Mr. Tracy thanked her.**

**"You're welcome", Gabriella said.**

**"So you still have your powers", Alan said. He didn't know she had them. He didn't think she'd use them.**

**"Yeah. I guess I...look Alan could you not tell anyone? Please", She begged.**

**"Why? You should be truthful. Especially to you boyfriend", Alan said.**

**"You know why", Gabriella said. She was right. If anyone knew, It would be trouble.**

**At the Montez residence.**

**"Lady Penelope. Can you tell me about Gabriella's pass", Alan asked.**

**"Alright. Here it goes...", Lady Penelope said. It turns out that Gabriella's father was once in a battle with her uncle. When they fought, Gabriella hated her uncle more and more, but she knew how to control her anger. It was hard, but she did it. I'll skip some details over here. Sorry.**

**"Wow", Alan said shocked.**

**"Yeah. She's a big girl Alan. Why can't you just be happy for her", Lady Penelope asked sternly.**

**"Because I...", Alan paused there for a second,"because I love her. I never stopped and never will." Lady Pemelope was shocked. Was it really love? No. Couldn't be. Could it? Little did they know that Gabriella heard every word of that. Gabriella quickly ran up to her room. She felt like crying. She wanted to. She was stuck between two guys. The one that she loves and the one that she used to love. **

**"Hey you alright", She looked up and saw Troy. He had climbed up to hr balcony.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine why", Gabriella asked. _Please don't know. Please...please_ Gabriella thought.**

**So what do you think? Should he comfort her? What? Review please!**


	3. Secrets Kept

**Secrets Kept**

**"Gabriella. I came over to ask you something", Troy said and Gabriella looked up," I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but is there something going on between you and Alan. I'm pretty sure you two have a history and I know I might be wrong, but is there something going on? I promise I won't get mad no matter what the answer."**

**"Troy...there's nothing going on", Gabriella said. Troy gave out a sigh of relief.**

**"Sorry Gabriella", Troy said embarrased.**

**"It's ok Troy", Gabriella said. Then Troy noticed a tear fall from her cheek.**

**"Are you ok", Troy asked. Troy hugged her on her bed trying really hard to comfort her.**

**"No Troy. I can't talk about it to you right now. I'm sorry. This is something I need to talk to my mom about", Gabriella said.**

**"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye", Troy said leaving. (Sorry guys. No kiss here) After Troy went out through the balcony, Gabriella's mother came.**

**"Gabriella, are you ok", Mrs. Montez said.**

**"NO. Mom, what should I do? I think I'm falling for Alan again, but I'm also falling in love with Troy. And what's worst is that Troy is always so sweet trying to impress me and always comforting me and I'm over here not telling him the truth about my past", Gabriella said almost yelling.**

**"Gabriella, you know you can't tell him. It would be disasterous", Mrs. Montez said.**

**"I know mom. I know", Gabriella said.**

**The next day, Gabriella and Alan went for a walk to look at the area. You know, see if it's safe.**

**"So I guess you're a thunderbirds now huh", Gabriella asked.**

**"Yup. And it's going pretty well. I got my medal and I might even beat out my brothers", Alan joked. They both started to laugh. Then looked at each other. "So do you think we might be an item", Alan asked.**

**"Alan-", Gabriella started, but was cut off by Alan.**

**"Tell me that you don't have any feelings for me. Tell me you like Troy more than you like me", Alan said.**

**"I do have feelings for you, but I like Troy a lot more", Gabriella said.**

**"Fine. If that's the way you want it then I'm gone", Alan started walking away from her.**

**Back at the Bolten resident, Troy was sitting in the living room. He had a surprise visit from the Westerly's. They had been talking just about everything.**

**Alright guys I'm a little tired so I gotta stop here. Sorry about the short chapter. Review and if you guys want me to put some things review. I'll be bcak on tomorrow.**


	4. Powers are such pain

**Sorry for not updating. I got sick.**

**"So Troy. I hear you got a girlfriend", Nikki Westerly said.**

**"Yeah. You jealous", Troy asked.**

**"Nope. Why'd you change your name though", Nikki asked him.**

**"I wanted to make a fresh start. You know how my dad had been drinking", Troy asked.**

**"Yeah", Nikki replied.**

**"Well he did become sobber, but I went to live with my mom. My dad understood and he didn't stop her from anything. He's a really good guy, but people sort of thought I was like a bad buy. When my mom met this guy, Jack Bolton, I took his name and my middle name. I kind of like Troy better anyways", Troy explained.**

**"Oh. And Troy-man ge me some soda would you", Bradin ordered. In a joking matter though.**

**"Sure Bradin", Troy said. He went up to the kitchen and got Bradin some Coke. When he came back, he heard his cell phone ring.**

**"Uh. Here's your drink. I better take this", Troy said giving Bradin his drink. He answered his cell phone and...,"Hello?"**

_**"Hey Troy. This is Gabriella. We need to talk", Gabriella told him.**_

**"Uh yeah sure. So talk", Troy said,"Is this something bad or good?"**

_**"I'm not sure. When you asked me if there was anything going on between me and Alan I said no, but there was something a few years back", Gabriella told him.**_

**"Gabriella I don't care about the past. I trust you. And this is the present. Is there anything going on now", Troy asked.**

_**"No, but-", Gabriella was cut off.**_

**"Then there's nothing more I need to know", Troy said.**

_**"But Troy. Let me finish. There are things that I should tell you. Things that you don't know about", Gabriella said. Through the phone Troy could hear,"Gabriella do not tell him. You know it's too dangerous. But mom I, I can't just-. No. Whatever you do don't tell him." Then the phone was shut off.**_

**What was that about? What was so important that her mom didn't want her to tell him. "You okay Troy-man", Bradin asked. Troy looked up.**

**"Yeah. Ofcourse", Troy answered him.**

**"Okay,"Bradin said.**

**Back at the Montez house.**

**"What were you thinking", Mrs. Montez asked her.**

**"I don't know mom. It's just that I think I can really trust him", Gabriella told her mother.**

**"But what about your uncle? When he finds out you have a boyfriend, Troy will be in danger", Mrs. Motez warned.**

**"Well I have powers too", Gabriella said. Then she used her powers to pick up the picture of her father and hand it to her mother,"And dad also trusted you." With that Gabriella went up to her room. Some of you might get confused so okay. Gabriella's dad also had powers and it was risky to tell Mrs. Montez about them. He actually told her. Blah blah blah. Then about a year ago he died. Oh, but everything turned out fine when he told her.**

**Mrs. Montez was thinking. _Maybe she's right. Maybe-but she's still a teenager. She can't control her powers fully yet. She can't fight her uncle alone. _**

**Alright this is short again. Sorry about that, but this time you guys can decide what you want in the next chapter. I'll give you guys two days to review. Maybe just one.**


	5. Powers i KNOWshort, but I need reviews

Okay I didn't get as much reviews as I liked so this one is going to be short.

Troy was feeling down. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend's mom wouldn't let her tell him something. What was so important? "Mom I'm gonna go for a walk, be right back.""Okay Troy. Be back by-" but Mrs. Bolton couldn't finish because her son had just walked out the door. Troy was feeling a bit down. He was also walking towards Gabriella's house.

Troy's POV

Okay should I knock? Should I-? _Knock knock._ "Oh Troy. Hi. Did you come to see Gabriella" Mrs. Montez asked. "Yes and I also wanted to ask about the phone call", Troy told her completely concerned about Gabriella. "Look Troy-", Troy cut her off,"I don't know what's going on and I don't know if I can handle it, but Gabriella sounded so...sad. I don't know if you know this or not, but I would do anything for Gabriella. Anything at all. I really would", Troy exclaimed. "Why don't you talk to Gabriella", Mrs. Montez opened the door. Does she trust me now?

I went up to her room and...the door opened before I could knock. "Gabriella I-" Gabriella cut him off,"I heard. I want you to prove it though", Gabriella said. Wait why does she seem so worried. "Gabi you can trust me. Really", I said(I don't know I just forgot to switch thename to I earlier sorry). She had this wierd look in her eye. Suddenly a pencil startes to float, but what does this mean? I looked at her again and...she was controlling it! "Gabriella what's going on", I asked. "This is what I wanted to tell you", Gabriella explained everything to me. How she got her powers, about her uncle, EVERYTHING!

I need some more reviews if you want me to continue. With more reviews comes more and longer chapters. i'll write 2 each day if there's a lot more.


	6. Alan and Gabriella

U guys put in 3 reviews in an hour so heres a new chapter.

* * *

No POV 

"So Alan. He knows", Troy asked.

"Yes",Gabriella hesitated,"but Troy I knew him my whole life and I lived on Tracy island for-."

"Gabs it's ok. Seriously,"Troy said and took a deep sigh,"I gotta get home though. My mom s waiting for me and we have some guests."

"Alright", Gabriella stood up and gave Troy a kiss, but Troy pulled back. "Gabi there's something you should know though. Nikki Westerly and her family are staying with me and my family. She and I used to be something more. A lot more, but I promise you I don't have feelings for her anymore. Really I don't."

"Troy I trust you", Gabriella planted another kiss on Troy,"Bye Troy."

* * *

At the Bolten residence. 

"Long walk ey Troy", Bradin asked.

"Yeah. I guess", Troy told him very suspiciously.

"So how's your girlfriend", Brading asked and Troy looked up,"don't worry. I won't rat. Just hook me up with someone."

"Bradin you are not gonna have sex with anyone", Troy snapped.

"I changed man. I really did", Bradin held up a glass of water,"water?

"I'll talk to some friends, but absolutely no sex", Troy whispered walking up the stairs.

"He won't. He's not into that anymore", Nikki walked in,"Mind if we talk?"

"Come on. Let's talk in my room", Troy led her to his room. She was amazed that he had takin up basketball so seriously. He had posters everywhere,"So talk."

"Okay well I really...", Nikki was cut off by Troy's cell.

"Hold on someone's texting me."

Troy. **Chad.**

**Yo Troy wazzup man?**

Nothin Chad. Psyched about the big game?

**Yeah so be sure to lead us to infinity and beyond man.**

As long as Gabriella is there.

**Yeah whatev. Are u cmg to prctc?**

Prctc? Wen? Noone told me.

**Tmrw. Gym. We're going over our strategy.**

K man. I'm gonna catch sum shut eye.

**Rest up my friend.**

C ya dude.

**Night.**

Troy looked up, but Nikki was gone. Troy couldn't think about that though 'cause tonight he was so tired.

* * *

Practice. 

"Troy Troy Troy Troy", The team chanted seeing Troy the Basketball Boy.

"Getcha head in the game", Troy yelled,"Whooo." Practice was underway with Troy scoring loads of shots. He was psyched ntil he saw Gabriella walking with Alan. He just couldn't help, but be jealous. _Oh man",_ Troy thought.

"Troy man. you alright", Zeke asked.

"Yeah yeah man", Troy faked. The rest of practice was a total disaster. Troy just couldn't take it. He missed every shot, pass, etc.

"We need to do something", Jason announced.

"Right let's go", Chad lead he team to Gabi's house hoping she could find out what was wrong, but she wasn't there. She was gone so the guys decided to call her.

Gabi **Chad **_Zeke _Jason (It's on speaker)

Hello?

**Gabs we need your help**

With what? Math?

_No it's Troy. He wasn't even playing the game. Well he was, but-_

**What Zeke is trying to say is that Troy was playing aweful. At first he was as awesome as always, but then-**

I'll see what I can do

Oh and ask him if it has to do with Jason asking out his best friends cousins sisters best friend

Say what? **Say what? **_Say what?_

What?

I'll just ask him

**Alright bye**

Bye

* * *

With Gabriella 

"What was that all about", Alan asked.

"Nothing just Troy no...", Alan cut her off,"Gabriella you know the world doesn't revolve aroung Troy Bolton."

"I know but-", Again Alan cuts her off,"but nothing. Can we just forget about him?"

"What??? Alan, Troy is my boyfriend. I can't just forget about him", Gabriella told him.

"Why not", Alan asked.

"Wha- Alan. You're being outrages", Gabriella snapped.

"Oh am I", alan said almost yelling.

"I am leaving", Gabriella walked away.

"Fine then. I don't need you", Alan yelled after her.

* * *

There it is. Thanks for the reviews, but I need more. 


	7. Trailer

**AN: Here's the Trailer for this fan fic. A lot blury im rlly srry, but i couldnt fx em. Here's the link. http://www. youtube .com /watch?v C3NG6DdFO1g remove the spaces.**


End file.
